Business
by TigerLilly22
Summary: "We're going to need more men." Theoretical possibility of how Roman recruited the White Fang. (Day four of RWBY relationship week.)


They stared each other down. Business men, the two of them.

One was masked. Red decals over the slits of the eyes. Leaving little room for anything other than intimidation. Dressed in red and black, the man radiated power, his stance leaving no openings. A hand rested on the hilt of the sword at his hip, the thin, metallic weapon far more dangerous than appearances would lead to believe. With flaming red hair and a set of horns sprouting from his skull, the man was, without a doubt, a Faunus.

The other man smirked. Roman Torchwick, the gentleman that left an impression. His one green eye not covered by his long orange bangs gleamed with a playful yet malicious glint. He did not appreciate that the White Fang sent such a scrawny looking individual to talk business. By himself no less. They must be rustling his jimmies. He was not to fond of the Faunus, but he needed this deal to happen. If they thought one man was all the representation they deemed essential, so be it.

"So I see you've made it my dear fellow." Roman greeted, feigning politeness. He swept his arms wide in a grand welcome, lit cigar in his left hand, cane in the other. Might as well humor the animal, find out what he could. "Please, do come in. But be a dear and wipe your feet first."

He could not tell where the Faunus was looking, but it seemed that he was, in fact, not deaf. The man entered the warehouse through the hulking, open sliding doors. His head slowly turned side to side, most likely looking for any of Roman's men in the shadows. He kept his guard up as he scanned the interior, keeping an eye out for an ambush.

"No need to worry. It is just me and my two _wonderful_ compatriots here." Roman waved in the general direction of the two men in black suits and shades standing behind and on either side of him.

The Faunus nodded.

"Well aren't you just a chatterbox." Roman stepped forward, the Faunus tensing up further. "Let's get down to business shall we?"

"Why did you contact the White Fang?" Such a curt response.

This guy was proving himself to be a difficult specimen. Roman liked a good challenge. "My, my. No need to be so glum, chum. We have yet to even introduce ourselves! You don't just walk in to a job interview or the front of a classroom to give a report and dive into the gritty bits without even citing your name, do you?"

A grunt. The masked man was not in the mood to play games. Roman did not give him much of a choice.

"How about I begin? You may call me," He takes off his bowler hat and bows with a flourish. "Roman Torchwick." Adjusting himself, Roman raised his cigar, taking a puff. "Your turn. Don't be shy now."

"Adam."

"Nothing else? Just 'Adam'?"

"I was not aware this was a meet and greet."

Roman hummed. Adam held quite the indifferent air about him. A demeanor of stoicism and imperial power. He must the life of the party where he comes from. "Oh fine, keep your secrets to yourself."

"Why did you contact us?" Adam repeated his inquiry, brushing off Roman's remarks. He was here to make a deal, not friends.

"It's quite simple, really. I need you ani- I mean, you and your men to work for me. To do some… odd jobs shall we call them?"

"Like what?" His tone laced with suspicion.

With volume, he jubilantly answered, "Why, to steal Dust of course!"

"Dust?"

"Quite right." Roman sauntered over to a nearby wall, the surface coated with mountains of paper, all of it notes, plans, ideas, and more. The entirety of it all bordering a massive map of Vytal in the epicenter, scribbles and shapes marring its face. "What I need you muscled apes for is to commit some heists. As well as be my backup on commandeering other supplies. Maybe a kidnapping or two, nothing serious. I need to have some underlings under my control to do as I say. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What's in it for us?"

Ah, bargaining. Roman's favorite pastime. No one could get a better deal than him. "Lien of course! Maybe even some support from the underground. You scratch our backs, we scratch yours. That kind of thing. Unless, you desire something else?"

A nod. "No, Lien is fine."

"Brilliant! Let's talk numbers, shall we?"

* * *

A/N: I promised to write about whatever pairing I was I landed with on the random RWBY reel, so this was my crappy idea.


End file.
